Silver Eyes
by FeatherTrinity
Summary: When you live in a world run by corrupt wolves, the little lambs tend to get blood on their hands.. "It's just a messed up place, where the rich get richer and the weak get weaker and probably die before anybody helps them. The well off have to fight for what they have & every day struggles turn into every day murders."


**FeatherTrinity Writer: Ravinious DiamondEyes "The FeatherTrinity Howler"**

**Fiction of: Naruto**

**Name: _Silver Eyes_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ or the characters from _Naruto_ or nor any other aspects of _Naruto_. I do not own any of the songs, lyrics, or any other aspect from any and all music groups, bands, singers, songwriters, and artists that are featured in this story. I also do not own any brand names that may be featured, such as _Coke, Pepsi, Crest, Aquafresh, Campbell's_, and so on. If it is a brand named thing, I don't own it. I am not a doctor of any kind, any and all information that may be in this story was gathered from a variety of sources and is not intended for personal use, private or otherwise. I am not in any way shape or form qualified to offer advice of any kind, be it physical, mental, or emotional to anyone. If you, a friend, or family needs help, seek it from a qualified professional (although I love to talk!). Any and all brand named goods, services; songs and so on are property and trademarks of their respective owners. I do not in any way, shape, or form advocate, support, or approve of illegal activities that may or may not be featured in this story. These include, but are not limited to: underage drinking, drug use, theft, murder, and assault. This story is rated M, meaning that there is the distinct possibility of content inappropriate for young audiences. This content may include violence, drug use, language, blood, gore, sexuality, and subject matter. I have given my one and only warning on content for this story, and while I can rate and warn all I want, I cannot control the actions of others. To any parents who are reading this: your children are your responsibility, not mine. I cannot control what they decide to do on the computer, and if they do something that you don't approve of, it is not my fault or my responsibility.**

**(Taken from General Summary's .)**

**Notes: There are several things' I'd like to mention before you read on. First,**

**The characters are not as they seem in Naruto, they will be the same age, have a lot of the same relations, and all the same family. They will mostly be good and bad as in the anime. BUT, plotline is COMPLETELY different. **

**This story is based in an almost "Fallen world" kind of way. Like Modern day NYC gone really wrong. Almost like Gotham City from Batman, it's just a messed up place, where the rich get richer and the weak get weaker and probably die before anybody helps them. The well off have to fight for what they have and every day struggles turn into every day murders. Making people into what they never thought they would be. **

**Like Batman, there are "Super Villains" and "Heroes", they won't be as outgoing and unbelievable as lazer vision or something. Instead they're just creeps being creepy with the normal Chakra stuff.—Note, most of the guys/Aka Regular chaps (like Kiba), don't have chakra powers at all, and just fight with guns and stuff.**

**Also I'm I'll be adding at the bottom of each chapter a "explanation" section, see there's some words/phrases that I'd like to explain in greater detail then in the writing itself. Those words/phrases with notes at the bottom will be in bold, **_italics_**, and **underlined **so it's easier for you to **_**spot**_**.**

**I might also have chapter dedications, shoutouts, and free chapter review giveaways if someone can comment the answer to each question at the end of the chapter. Or help with something, or even point out one of the _FeatherTrinity_ OC's, or even one of my other fanfictions characters.**

**Tags: Batman, Gaara, gaahina, gaaraxhinata, hinataxgaara, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuhina, hinasasu, Sasuke, Itachi, oc's, feathertrinity, fanfiction, demon, nejixtenten, DiamondEyes, ShikaTema, ShikamaruXTemari, love, romance, drama, horror, stalker, creepy, rape, graphic, blood, gore, action, diary, suspense, fiction,**

* * *

_There's something about writing for Lord Illusion that constantly makes my skin crawl. The knowledge that every time my pen touches paper I might be changing someone's life, or connecting another world makes me feel sick to my stomach. I know not all of what I write will be bad, but what worries me most is that not all of it will be good either…_

* * *

"Please... please don't kill me, do whatever you want, but don't kill me"

An amused smile crossed his face, his brown eyes dully amused. "shush, I'm not going to kill you" he held out a hand towards her as if offering her a helping hand, but faint blue lines cascading from his fingertips like little ribbons of blue fire told her otherwise.

She could feel them sliding across her skin, like scales, slipping and grabbing at her, snagging on the very fingerprints of her soul.

They wrapped around her limbs and slowly lifted her chin till she was standing in front of him.

"I am sorry about this" his hand lifted and his painted fingernails twitched and contorted like the hands of an older man with soured joints.

Her back arched and her arm shot out to mirror his, the blue strings connecting their movements. Spikes of chakra vibrating through her bones, the invading electric pulse foreign and painful.

"I really don't mind doing this, but the idea that you might is disheartening" his second hand reached into his black and red cloak, drawing out a long sharp blade, not the normal weapon of a ninja, but a knife a butcher or a doctor might carry.

His free hand pulled the blade along the side of the blood stained table beside him. It was sharp enough to cut into the wood, and he was skilled enough to nick out a paper thin splinter.

"I-I don't want-"

His head shot up and those brown eyes turned to fire, his hand shooting out to tighten the string around her jaw, snapping it shut with painful force. Her teeth grinding and eyes watering involuntarily.

"Shush, don't..." he stopped, and if she imagined it she'd never know, but she thought he took a deep breath, his chest heaving in an out; the impossible.

He continued, "don't talk. Unless I talk to you" he grumbled something under his breath, pulling a hand up to draw her closer, arching her back towards him.

"If you talk it makes this personal, I also hate begging." He said the last words with a soft smile, twisting his arm up and his wrist down, his thumb pointing towards her like an accusing arrow.

The string around her neck tightened and she felt blood trickle down into her long hair.

"Sasori" she choked on her own saliva, bile bitter in her mouth. "You don't have to do this please-" the string tightened too much, she couldn't breathe.

"I said don't talk." The red heads eyes had glazed over, and with several quick strides he was standing so close she could smell sandalwood and paint.

"Don't talk, just don't talk. That's all I ask." The tip of the knife he carried traced down her arm, the little gasps she could gulp in, turned into desperate sobs.

"You never listen. None of you ever listen" the puppeteer shook his head, his hand twitching once again, making her raise her arm above her head and against the wall exposing her side.

The puppeteer cut down the side of what was left of her tattered shirt, the knife giving her a paper thin cut.

"I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to do much, much worse"

.

. . .~{-}~. . .

.

"I'm not saying I think you're stupid for saying yes, I'm just saying you should try to assert yourself more, show your father you have what it takes, you don't need him picking out men for you."

Kiba set the coffee cup down on Hinata's desk, her favorite, a dark black mixed with an ungodly amount of sugar and cream, and a dash of vanilla flavor. Her silver eyes traveled up to his a hidden glare behind those sweet lashes.

"Thank you for the coffee, but not for the advice" her words where tart, sweet and bitter at the same time. Oh she was so difficult, but so attractive.

"alright, I'm just saying the truth, your father needs to get a grip on the 20st century" He leaned into her desk, taking a glance at the game of solitary she was so deeply involved in.

She clicked her mouse several more times and then the screen lit up with little 8-bit fireworks signaling she had won, in record time as usual. She spun her desk chair around to face him crossing her arms over her chest to match her crossed legs.

"Actually, I may have done just that." He pulled his eyes away from her pale legs, to stare up at her face, trying to look as if he'd just been staring out of stupidity and not his cave man intentions.

Her soft smile told him she knew him all too well, "I'm even leaving my job here." Kiba's jaw almost hit the floor.

"What?! You can't do that, that's crazy!" his hurt expression only fueled her ever devious lips upturned smile. Her sly silver eyes twinkling at him with a mirth that could only be brought on by the pain of others.

He was never quite sure why he'd kept her as a best friend, why he'd put up with the sweet innocent act through all their childhood friendship. Why he'd let her put all the blame on him for every little thing they'd ever done. Or why now he still took the blame for the little things she missed at work, or even making her late for events her father was attending.

And now, how was he repaid? With her using him as a stepping stone, just another way to walk up the ladder, or find her own path. A piece in her game, and a lowly one at that.

He winced.

"So you're.. Leaving..?" it was more statement then question, he knew better then to question her decisions, but he _always_ knew better then to trust her. She blinked at him, like some innocent child.

"No Kiba, I would never leave. That's ridiculous, I simply couldn't live without you." That same tart look, those eyes that had long ago lost their joy so perfectly fake.

"I'm simply moving offices, I've decided to move to the crime division, instead of paperwork." Once again he found himself gaping at her.

She rolled her eyes and turned back to her computer, clicking the metallic keys faster than he could follow.

"I'm going to be an apprentice, just help out, probably get the big guys coffee or something." the calm way in which she expressed it made him confused.

"So.. You're like, a care taker for the police force?" he scratched his head, repositioning his weight onto the balls of his feet. She'd always been one to try and work with the guys, at least the cute ones.

"No." she huffed clicking a Queen of Diamonds onto a King of Spades.

"So what is it exactly that you're doing?" his eyebrows furrowed together, and he nervously shoved his hands into his Levi jeans pockets.

"I'm doing exactly what Daddy told me not to do. I'm going to carry a gun."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Oh, and yes. This is one of those fanfictions that started out as a scrap writing and will probably plot change a thousand times.**

**So I'll pick the main pairing right now…. Dang.. I want Gaahina automatically… tell you what, if we change it half way through don't hate me.**

**As of now it's Gaahina. ;)**

**More to come soon.**

**Love and hate you all ~ May You Forever Howl**

**~FTHowler**


End file.
